Urban Dead Hell
by Garret Issacs
Summary: Follow Sharline Jade in her first few short days in a zombie infested city. This short story contains swearing and violence. This story was written awhile ago so it is a little crappy but hopefully some one will find it good.


As the morning sun rose over the Apartment buildings Where Miss Jade lived, an alarm went off signaling that it was time for her to get up and get ready for work. Unlike most people who get dressed and head to work she was already at the office building sleeping in the woman's officer barracks. Getting up she dressed into her Blue uniform. Unlike most people here she was new to this operation, she had only been here for a couple of months, just long enough to be able to argue with just about anyone here without any major consequences. After getting dressed she went downstairs to the buildings mess hall for breakfast, as she passed several officers one came directly at her.

"Are you Officer Jade?" he asked with a hint of impatience.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Chief of operations wants to see you…now"

So much for breakfast she though, now heading towards the briefing room. Upon entering it she noticed several officers she didn't know. Taking her seat she noticed the chief was glaring at her with a big folder in front of him, obviously the mission.

The Chief was a pudgy man that a lot of people didn't like, herself included. He passed off as an ass and a heartless fuck that'd do anything to advance his own career even let a few members "go" as many had put it. To put it bluntly he was as corrupt as a 1950's cop that no one liked.

"Do you know how late you are?" he growled at her "not that it's important right now, anyway we have a big mission for you today. There's been a… Disturbance in a city called Malton. You are being sent in to restore order and report any unusual things."

"Things? Like what kind of things?" Jade intoned.

"We don't know much at this time so stop prying. Anyway your being sent in later tonight via helicopter, you wont be equipped with weapons they will be provided on site for you as well as most of your equipment."

"Bullshit. There's more in that file you twisted fuck! I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels they need to know more about this "Disturbance" as you call it. I'm not here to die so you can advance your career" Jade shouted at him

"Sit the fuck down NOW or I will personally see to it that you never have a job in this country again, your lucky I don't have you fired right now! You've been brief get ready you ride leaves in 5 hours."

As everyone in the room filed out there was a quick rumble and then a loud explosion. Clearly a bomb inside the base. The force of the bomb knocked most people to the ground and others into walls and other stationary objects. As soon as the rumbling stopped Chief Riles burst from his office.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted

"Reports say that it was a bomb on the helicopter pad on the east side of the building casualties coming in… none to report at this time" one of the secretaries's offered

Almost every officer in the building liked Chief Riles and he knew everyone on a first name basis even though no one knows his first name. Chief Riles was in charge of this mission therefore he would be accompanying us to the site.

"Get a fire team up there we need that pad clear for any incoming Helicopter… what the hell are you people waiting for? Get to it. Sharline, Mikhail, Rodney shouldn't you guys be gearing up? Get a move on."

Riles was barking orders and getting a hold on things as usual. The three of them started for the gear room wondering what was going to be supplied.

"Backpacks? That's it? That's all were being supplied with? This is some kind of a fucking joke right? Excuse me I've got to go back to the Barracks for a few minutes" Was all she could say after entering the gear room. Upon getting to her room she opened her footlocker and pulled out her Silver Beretta M92F and an extra clip and slipped it into the bag. Heading back up to the rest of the team back in the briefing room they sat and waited for the green light. She had received the Gun from her husband who was killed in the line of fire while on duty with the organization; Sharline had blamed the chief of operations for this.

With the team in the air and everyone sitting in the chopper talking amongst themselves Jade pulled out her gun and popped the clip out to make sure it was loaded.

"Thinking ahead aren't we? You might want to hide that or it will be confiscated by the group meeting us there." Riles had made it his personal mission to see that no harm come to her. He knew her past and felt that she wasn't ready for this kind of thing. Hiding the gun she waited till they arrived at the site.

A few hours later they arrived at Malton, with the time zone it was night there. The sight that could be seen was horrible. People screaming in the streets and fires burning from buildings, an occasional flare lighting the night sky, they we're witnessing hell in it's finest form.

"Alright people if you look at our tactical map at Peppardville you are going to be dropped off at Baldon Drive 71, 41, make your way to the factory just east of it our support and supplies will be waiting there."

As everyone hooked onto a line ready for insertion the pilot circled around the point waiting to give the drop order. For what seemed like hours it was finally given and everyone rappelled into the streets. Almost as soon as they hit several people came running at them. Within seconds of ground time 3 of the guys with them were mobbed, their screams muffled by the moans and tearing of their flesh. The other 4 of us ran for the warehouse not looking back to see if they were being followed. Throwing the door open the last man in closed it and put a bar through the handle.

"What the fuck! What the Fuck were those people, no, things doing to them, it sounded like they were eating them." Jade practically shouted

"Take this and some ammo it's all that's here. That son of a Bitch did it again. There's nothing here but these 5 handguns and a little ammo," Riles shouted

Almost as soon as he finished his sentence another person jumped him and the other two were nowhere to be seen. Thinking fast Jade ran up to the man on top of Riles and emptied her clip into him.

"Sir are you alright? You look like your hurt pretty bad. Hang on I'll see if there's a first aid kit here anywhere."

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere

"Don't bother, this place has been abandoned since before this outbreak there's no First Aid kits in here, I do have one on my though… here let me look at it" A man dressed in a doctors uniform came out from the shadows holding a box with a giant Medic sign on it. He moved over to Riles and began his work. Feeling too tired to think Sharline Fell asleep.

Coming too a few hours later Sharline Realized she was alone, searching the building she noticed a trail of blood going from where the captain was out the door which was wide open now. She decided it was time to move. There was a pickup zone a few suburbs away from this one; she was going to have to get there within 2 days. Feeling very tired Sharline Stumbled towards the next building without stopping, after forcing her way in the side door she closed it and found a small room, which she immediately fell asleep. Jade woke quickly by a loud thumping noise on the building door. Fearing the worst she drew her gun and pointed it at the door, the banging stopped for a few seconds then all of a sudden the door flew open. In the light stood Riles, for what seemed like an eternity the two of them stood there, staring at each other. Then Riles started charging her.

"Stay back! Riles? RILES…" It was the last thing she could remember doing.

Snapping back into reality Sharline realized that she was bleeding badly but apparently someone had done a quick job of patching up some of her wounds but no one was around.

_My gun! Where's my gun? Oh shit don't tell me I dropped it._

Glancing around she eventually found it under a tool shack, holstering it she decided that she needed to keep moving. Heading back towards the open door she knocked her arm off the side of the wall and a sharp pain quickly spread through her arm. Looking at it she noticed several Bite marks.

"Shit, that bastered must have gotten me good… My book, where's my book? I need to put something in it."

After finishing writing in her book she sat down against the wall and fell asleep.

Having died in her sleep her dead cells were being replaced by a mutated strain of DNA from the bite marks. Several hours later she stood up and began her search for people or anything that happened to have a pulse, she didn't care; it was feeding time. After many days of wandering the city streets a lone survivor saw Sharline Stumbling through a street, he walked up to her carefully and poked a needle into her neck and injected the golden serum that was inside it once again she was dead.

Waking up a few days later once again she quickly stood up freezing cold and unaware of her surroundings. The first thought that crossed her mind was that she needed to get somewhere safe and get some medical attention. Looking at her map she decided that the nearby hospital was as safe as it was going to get, it's three blocks away but she would have to get there.

After a few minutes Sharline finally made it to the hospital finding it barricaded with only a few entry points that she could barely climb up to. After climbing in through a window she stood in an empty corridor with a staircase going up and down and a few rooms scattered about. Deciding it's a good idea to look for other survivors she headed upstairs.

"Hello? Is anybody up here?"

"What do you want?" came a sharp reply

"I just need a place to stay and recover, is that ok?"

"Third floor room three twenty two we have some medical supply's if you need it"

Heading up to the room she noticed about a dozen or so, survivors walking about the room. Moving to one of the beds she pulled the curtains around the bed and began undressing. As she took off her uniform she noticed that it had no tears or scratches in it, which was weird being that she had been attacked Multiple times. As she was thinking to herself someone pulled the curtain open, thinking fast she pulled her gun and brought it straight to the persons head.

"That's a very good way to get yourself killed. In my country when a curtain is closed it's considered common courtesy to not disturb whoever is behind it and I expect that here as well." Jade growled

"Sorry but a group of survivors went searching for First aid kits, we heard one shout but we haven't been able to locate them and some of us figured that since you are part of the military you wouldn't mind looking for them.

It was at that point that Jade realized that she was pointing her gun at another female and from the looks of it a scientist.

"Sorry I'm just a little on edge right now. Before I start looking can you tell me what the situation is here? I mean what the hell is really going on? And your name is?" Jade said a little calmer now and lowering her gun.

"Of course, my name Katie and I work for Necrotech-"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh of course, Necrotech is a large scientific company which has various laboratories scattered across the suburbs of Malton. They specialize in technology related to the recent "zombie" infestation in Malton, including procedures and equipment for restoring victims to their normal state, and the location and tracking of zombies."

"So how do you bring them back?"

"Any survivor can search NT buildings for DNA extractors and revivification syringes, although neither of these items can be used without appropriate training.

"I'm sorry, DNA extractors and revivification syringes?"

"DNA extractors take a sample of DNA from the Victim then runs an online wireless connection to the nearest Necrotech building where it then connects to every network in Malton for that persons profile and information which is then sent all the way back to the extractor. As for the syringes is a serum that attacks the pathogens of the virus directly and mutates them back into regular working cells."

"But why did my clothing go back to looking almost brand new?"

"That seems to be a side effect that we were never able to understand, it seems to effect not only the person but the belongings that were on them at the time of death."

"What can you tell me history wise?"

"The company was created by Willum J. Kersley, possibly under direction from the government. Officially, Necrotech was formed in order to study and contain the zombie presence. According to some rumors, NecroTech may have actually caused the zombie plague in Malton, however, there is no conclusive evidence of this, and NecroTech continue to dismiss such ideas as the ridiculous paranoia of stress-wearied survivors. Kersley's location and history is currently unknown, but until the outbreak he occupied Kersley Mansion. Is there anything else?"

"Not regarding that topic however I need a few people to come with me."

After finishing getting dressed again she stepped out into the hallway with a few other survivors that looked like they've been here awhile. After moving about the building for a while they came to the second level of the building, which seemed to be made almost entirely of crystal glass. After taking a few left turns they heard a loud banging on the glass, as they approached one of the walls the banging got louder.

"What is the fastest way out of here if that's what I think it is?" Jade questioned

"Sewers, at least from this building anyway, there are wires ladders and sewers going from building to building but we can seem to get them across open streets"

Almost as soon as he finished his sentence there was a loud cracking noise followed by the breaking of glass.

"Run for it! the basement has a sewer access we can use."

"What about the other survivors?"

"They'll have to take care of themselves now move"

Racing down to the basement they came to a maintenance room with an open sewer grate, jumping down it Jade followed the few survivors she was with. While walking through a tunnel of shit Jade finally decided that she was going to try and continue the mission and help save survivors. As soon as she got out of this tunnel she would try and find a place to set up a new base and start recruiting. After a few minutes of walking on survivor asked where they are.

"According to my map were right under an apartment building with a sewer access and it's 6:30 in the morning so the security systems should automatically shut off, lets head up, we'll rest there for awhile." Came the response from one of the others.

Heading up the building they eventually reached the top floor and what they saw had it not been so grim of a situation could almost be called beautiful.


End file.
